Campus Radio Online
Campus Radio Online is a defunct National Capital Region FM radio station and Internet radio station provided by a joint venture of two veteran former Campus Radio DJs (John Hendrix and the Triggerman) and Pangasinan-based eRadioPortal powered by Bitstop Network Services. The main format was Top 40/CHR and OPM. This was previously heard on DWLS-FM from 1992 to 2007 (now known as Barangay LS 97.1), and then on DWRT-FM from March to August 2008. Most Campus Radio provincial stations in the Philippines, under GMA Network subsidiary RGMA, however, continues to exist as Hot AC ("masa") stations (later rebranded as Barangay FM provincial stations on February 17, 2014 to become a single brand of all RGMA FM radio stations). History DWLS-FM (1992-2007) In 1992 When GMA was the Rainbow Satellite Network on April 30, 1992, it was as Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM. In 1992, Campus Aircheck was opened as an institution for future radio DJs to hire on the said FM station and the first school on the air. The brand Campus Radio was used until midnight of February 13, 2007 when it was reformatted as Barangay LS 97.1 on February 14, 2007 as a Hot AC ("masa") station. For several years (beginning late 1990s) it only aired modern pop, RnB, rock and OPM hits, mostly Top 40/CHR, during its weekday run while hits from the recent years were mixed in with the current hits during weekends. The longest-running program on the station was the Top 20 at 12 where the top 20 songs of the day were counted down in the mold of BBC Radio 1's The Official Chart Show at noontime. On weekdays and Saturdays, only the top 12 songs were actually played, while the Sunday edition is for the cumulative results for the whole week, where all 20 songs were played. At New Year's Eve, the top twenty songs of the year were played until the stroke of midnight. Top 20 at 12 is the longest-running chart show in Philippine FM history. Its Manila edition has been shelved to make way for the station's reformat as Barangay LS 97.1, while for a time it has been included as standard programming in RGMA's provincial stations, albeit the chart listings are local. [The provincial edition was later renamed Top 5 Ngayon, Hindi Kahapon (Top 5 Today, Not Yesterday), which still broadcasts at the stroke of noon on weekdays.] The last song that was #1 before the reformat was "Love Team" by Itchyworms. As Campus 99.5 (2008) The Campus branding was resurfaced to the 99.5 frequency as 99.5 Campus FM on Easter Sunday, March 23, 2008, with some of the announcers coming from Barangay LS 97.1 (formerly "Campus Radio 97.1") and some of the retained Hit FM jocks. The new incarnation of 99.5 reflected the spirit of the former Campus Radio. Early in May, 2008, it was renamed Campus 99.5. The on-air format was essentially the same, with familiar programs and segments and jocks from Campus Radio 97.1 re-introduced later on. On the afternoon of August 14 at 4:00 pm, the management abruptly discontinued Campus 99.5, due to management difficulties. The station then switched to an automated all-music format with only pre-recorded station ID's played intermittently between songs. The BrewRats program continued on its usual schedule until August 21, after which it went on a one-week hiatus. On August 24, a new set of stingers announced that a new format and station image would be premiered in days before the station itself reverted to 99.5 RT on September 1, 2008. As an Internet station (2009-2011) After several months, Campus Radio returned, this time as an Internet station since March 2009. It was officially relaunched during the U.P. Fair at the UP Diliman. The Station Is Currently Inactive.